Aduial
by Endere
Summary: When an elven girl ends up in our world, what will the consequences be? Will the being from the past mess with the present and future? Or will I be just some harmless fun?Legomance, maybe a little Marysue contains some Elvish, all translations at the bott


  


**Prologue: The Beginning of the Beginning**

* * *

Disclaimer:The Lord of the Rings is property of Tolkien, the master, I can only ever wish to be compared to him. Any characters you do recognise are the creations of his brilliant mind, any you do not are creations of my own mind that isn't all that brilliant. No offence is meant by any of the names, so please don't take offence. 

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic, so be nice! I would really appreciate reviews! So r&r! I have no idea how I came up with the idea for this story. It may be a little typical and predictable in some parts, and in others I don't even know where I am going with it, so stick with me and R&R! Cause we all know I need the help!

**There is also some Elvish in this, all translations are at the bottom of the page** at the moment, yet I will review this format when I get some **REVIEWS**! (hint hint)

I'm also looking for a beta, so if you are interested just email me and let me know  Enough talking and mindless chit chat, on with the (hopefully) interesting prologue! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning of the Beginning **

The day dawned fine and clear in Lothlorien. It was crisp and cool, yet the clear blue sky and beautiful sun promised a warm autumn day. Elves began to wake, and stir as another working day began. The soft crunch of leaves could be heard beneath delicate footsteps as small groups of elves made their way to work and school over a sheet of newly fallen mallorn leaves. Yet one young elfing slept soundly despite the sunlight and sound. High in her flet, Aduial breathed deeply in her sleep as her mother moved silently about the flet preparing her breakfast. Gwilwileth moved quickly, she had much to do and little time to do it in before she had to be at the high flet that housed the Lady of the Wood. She worked as a house maid, cleaning, sewing and in general maintaining the state of the Lady of the Wood's abode. It tore her heart to have to leave her young daughter for another day, yet she knew it was the only way to keep them going.

Gwilwileth softly opened the slightly ajar door that separated her from the sleeping form of her you child. Her pure voice began to fill the room as she began her daughters wakeup call, the story of Tinuviel.

'_Tinuviel elvanui  
Elleth alfirin edhelhael…_'

Movement caused her singing to cease, as the little girl Aduial sat drowsily up in her bed still tangled in the soft white sheets she had slept between.

'_Vanima arinya titta quen'_

'_Vanima ontáre' _came a drowsy reply from the slowly waking child.

"It is time to get up _titta quen_. I have to go to work soon, and you must have some breakfast before I depart.' Gwilwileth often spoke to her only child in the common tongue in the hope it would help her in life.

As soon as Aduial was up, dressed and eating, Gwilwileth kissed her lightly on the head and moved swiftly out the door.

'_Namárie Anduial!_ _N- vanimo !_'

'_Namárie ontáre!' _was the response that came through a mouthful of apple.

As Aduial ran she weaved her way through the giant mallorn trees her feet barely touching the soft almost mossy green grass beneath her small feet. High above her watching through piercing ice blue eyes from his flet was Hanuvoite. His long chocolate brown hair drawn back from his face in a loose braid held by dark leather thonging. He watched the small form of his best friend jealously. Gwilwileth had let her hair roam free today, the blonde lengths flying out behind her as she sped through the forest. She could feel the gaze of her friend, sense his presence, yet she chose to ignore it and instead play a little with his emotions. Aduial knew for a fact Hanuvoite had been punished for yelling _'Labo vi Orodruin!_' when Aduial had 'accidentally' tripped him. 2 weeks of being confined to his flet had ensued as a punishment for the words he could only regret.

As Aduial began to spin slowly at first, then faster and faster, the first of the autumn leaves around her feet began to swirl around her. She knew this was Hanuvoite's favourite juvenile game, and she could see out of the corner of her sky blue eyes he was watching intently, as if ready to jump from his place of confinement and join her. The spinning was mesmerising and intriguing.

Hanuvoite could feel the joy rising from Aduial as she spun the leaves around her making a soft rustling that only elven ears would detect. Before he knew it, he was standing at the edge of his balcony, staring down at the mess of golden hair and slowing twirl of the soft green dress she wore and he heard his voice yelling at her.

"**_Daro i_**!"

As she titled her head up, the hurt in her eyes became apparent to Hanuvoite. Thoughts began to swirl through Aduial's head. She did not understand why he had been so angry, so adamant that she should stop her fun. He had never reacted in this way before, and she wished he never would again. Hurt turned to anger and she yelled at her friend for the first time in a century.

"_Dôl lost lîn! Nai Ungoliant meditha le_ Voit! " (Voit was her short name for Hanuvoite)

The words pierced his sensitive ears and he realised the implications of his words, how they had hurt her, and how her game had suddenly turned bad.

"_Goheno nin! Gwil! Daro_!"

His words came too late as Addy (his nickname for Aduial) turned and ran towards what he knew to be the outer boundaries of Lothlorien. The Shadow had darkened, and not even this grand place of elves was safe.

Addy ran, as fast as her feet would carry her, tears blurred her vision as she darted between the trees not wishing too look back and see the face of her friend. She had forgotten how much it hurt to fight with her best friend, how much she hated this feeling. He had been like a brother since the day of her birth two centuries ago. Darkness began to fall, yet Aduial continued running. It was almost therapeutic, the wind rushing through her hair and stinging her puffy red eyes. All at once it became too much, the memory of the fight with her friend, her childish actions, and she sank down to the rough grass. The soft grass of Lothlorien was now far behind her. As Addy lay back, a sudden feeling of exhaustion overtaking her small elven body, Voit's face seemed to appear in the starry night sky, then her world went black. Sleep took her, and dreams ensued. What Aduial did not count on was the reality of her strange dreams.

_

* * *

_** These are the translations! **_  
_

_Labo vi Orodruin_- Go jump in mount Doom

_Daro i!-_ Stop that!

_Nai Ungoliant meditha le_- May Ungoliant devour you

_Dôl lost lîn_- Your head is empty

_Goheno nin_- Forgive me

_Daro-_ Stop

_Tinuviel elvanui_- Tinuviel the elven-fair  
_Elleth alfirin edhelhael_- Immortal maiden elven-wise (also the first lyrics from 'Flight to the Ford' on the FOTR soundtrack)

_Vanima arinya titta quen_- Good morning little one

_Namárie Anduial!_ _N- vanimo! _– Goodbye Anduial! Be good!

'_Namárie ontáre!- Goodbye mother! _

**I hope you like it! DON'T FORGET TO R&R! I can't get better without your (yes you) your help!  
**


End file.
